


A Rapid Progression of Thoughts

by enbysaurus_rex, Thestruggleisreal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ableism, Abuse of the Mentally Ill, Angst, Anxiety, Autistic Character, Black Hermione Granger, Blind Character, Body Dysphoria, Body Modification, Brain Damage, Brainwashing, Dementors, Depression, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Discrimination, Dissociation, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Ron Weasley, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, House Elves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Indian Harry Potter, Jewish Remus Lupin, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misogyny, Mostly Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Disability, Podfic Available, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Racism, Service Dogs, Sexism, Sirius Black Lives, Stimming, Therapy, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, Women Being Awesome, but its only half really dark lmao, i know these tags make this seem like a really dark story, please read this, queer disabled characters, voldemort being racist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysaurus_rex/pseuds/enbysaurus_rex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleisreal/pseuds/Thestruggleisreal
Summary: A series of drabbles all set in the same universe that explore the more realistic consequences of Harry Potter's Super Traumatic Life.“Are they here yet?” James bellowed, not bothering to slow down as he slammed through the back door, stampeded through the kitchen, and threw himself bodily onto the couch.Hugo, who was standing on a high stool helping Ron make dinner, stumbled back in surprise and almost fell off the stool. He wailed in surprise and would have fallen if Ron hadn’t used his good arm to catch the 7 year old.Harry, who had walked into the kitchen just in time to see a rapidly tumbling Hugo get caught by Ron, looked at James sternly but with a hint of a smile playing around his lips. “A little excited for your Uncles, huh, buddy”James shrugged sheepishly, the 10 year old blushing all the way up to his ears in consternation, a trait he seemed to have picked up from Ron, despite a lack of actual blood relation.





	A Rapid Progression of Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Enby and I will try to tag everything we can in the top notes and add any spoiler-y warnings in the bottom. This fic references contains wheelchairs, and references to multiple disabled characters. It also included references to PTSD and nightmares, as well as stutters. briefly touches on discrimination against werewolves and vampires, as well as pureblood wizarding racism. 
> 
> also, we've been sitting on this idea for 2 weeks and I wrote almost all of this in an inspiration haze around midnight so if you spot anything weird or wrong please don't hesitate to let me know. my Tumblr is https://gracefully-posting.tumblr.com, my co-authors is https://enbysaurus-rex.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also! A fic that partially centers around ableism and all that jazz had better be accessible, so each chapter will have its own audiofile! 
> 
> If that's not working or you can't find it, let us know, but you can also listen to it at https://soundcloud.com/enbysaurus-rex.

“Are they here yet?” James bellowed, not bothering to slow down as he slammed through the back door, stampeded through the kitchen, and threw himself bodily onto the couch. 

Hugo, who was standing on a high stool helping Ron make dinner, stumbled back in surprise and almost fell off the stool. He wailed in surprise and would have fallen if Ron hadn’t used his good arm to catch the 7 year old.

Harry, who had walked into the kitchen just in time to see a rapidly tumbling Hugo get caught by Ron, looked at James sternly but with a hint of a smile playing around his lips. “A little excited for your Uncles, huh, buddy”

James shrugged sheepishly, the 10 year old blushing all the way up to his ears in consternation, a trait he seemed to have picked up from Ron, despite a lack of actual blood relation.

Ron chuckled, and turned back to the stove just in time to stop Hugo from dumping all the raw bacon into the pan at once. Gently removing the tongs from the 7 year old’s pudgy and intrepid hands, Ron gently shooed him off the stool and into the living room with his brother to watch for Remus and Sirius’s arrival. 

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at the exchange and flicked her wand to open up yet another large sheet of parchment to add to the ever growing pile sitting that had now taken most of the dining room table prisoner. Harry, satisfied that the children were properly dedicated to the very important task of watching out the windows strolled back into the kitchen. 

“Hermione, you’re going to have to clear off the table before they get here. Sirius won’t be able to get up onto the barstools and Remus won’t even be able to see over the counter. Unless you want to eat in the living room?”. 

Hermione shook her head in response and started gathering up all but one of the parchments. “No, it’s fine I was basically done and you guys won’t let Remus and I discuss work at dinner anyway”. Soon all that was left of Hermione was her eyes peering over the top of the massive pile of scrolls in her arms as she wobbled out the door and into her office. 

Harry could hear her sigh of relief and a rather large thud as she dropped all the scrolls onto her desk heavily. He rolled his eyes and huffed out a laugh softly to himself, Hermione pulled the same stunt every time Remus and Sirius visited, as if this time they would let her keep her work out to talk with Remus. As if five days a week wasn’t enough. 

The proximity alert sounded at the same time a cry went up from the kids and a loud crack echoed through the neighborhood. Hermione exited her office and Ron walked around the large island to join Harry by the living room. The boys had yanked the large door open and sprinted outside to meet their favorite Uncles. Harry walked to the entryway and caught the heavy door before it hit the wall and caused any problems. He waved to Sirius and Remus, who didn’t notice his existence, thanks to the boys bouncing around them in circles and clamoring to tell them all about the last two weeks. He caught snippets of what the boys were screaming every time their excited ellipses brought them closer to the front door. 

“.... and then I said ‘NO WAY YOU BIG MEANIE’....”

“..... and then you’ll never guess what Dad did Oh my god….”

“... and then my tooth popped right out and….”

Sirius finally looked up and grinned widely when he saw Harry leaning up against the door jam, he raised his hand to wave, but was slightly hampered by the sudden appearance of a young boy clinging to his bicep. Sirius laughed out loud and swung his arm up and back, leading James to swing backwards. James screeched with joy and clung fiercely to his Uncle, his face lit up with happiness. 

 

Hugo, on the other hand had plopped himself down in Remus’s lap and was earnestly explaining something to his Uncle, his face radiating outrage and righteous indignation as Remus nodded solemnly along. Harry chuckled, if he had to guess Hugo was currently enumerating on all the ways his parents had violated his Sacred and Most Important Rights to dessert and flying time. Remus looked up while Hugo paused to take a breath and winked at Harry. 

Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder to let him know she was behind him as she pushed past him and outside to hug Sirius and kiss Remus on the cheek. Harry could hear Ron swearing behind him as he pounded back into the kitchen to pull something out of the oven. Harry grinned to himself as he watched his family make their way up the paved walkway to the door, Hermione in conversation with Remus already about her latest thought and insights for the new bill, Sirius entertaining the children with what was probably a very embellished tale about his most recent foray into London. The children, of course, were enraptured. 

Harry left Sirius dealing with the children and Remus and Hermione deep in conversation, to help Ron pull dishes out of the cupboard and set them out. Ron’s bad arm must have been acting up since he held it stiffly to the side of his body and tried not to hit it against anything. Harry winced in sympathy, of all the days it had to be during Sunday dinner, when Ron was expected to cook the most. It answered Harry’s unspoken question of why Ron had been letting Hugo help him out for a meal he usually took care to only prepare himself. 

“I’ve got that, mate” Harry said, pointing at a heavy tureen filled with mashed potatoes. Ron gave him a look that let him know he wasn’t fooling him, but that he would let him get away with it for now. Harry winced, he knew he would be paying for that in the future, probably when he tried to brush off a nightmare or a flinch. 

Walking out to the table with the tureen, Harry saw Sirius making a beeline for him from across the room. Looking past the rapidly moving Sirius harry saw Remus distracting the kids with small toys he was pulling from a moleskin tied around his wrist. Sirius sidled up to him and bumped him in the hip, “You hear the news?” he said in what probably passed as a whisper for Sirius Black. 

“No. What happened?” asked Harry, in what would be considered an actual whisper. 

“Hogwarts is hiring Ginny to be the new flying teacher this year, in between her schedule for the ‘Harpie’s and her events. It’s meant to be a secret until she announces it next week publicly, but I thought you would be interested” 

“That’s amazing!” Harry murmured, “Ron will be thrilled for her!”. Sirius opened his mouth to say something more when Ron walked into the room carrying a salad bowl and a handful of large serving spoons. 

“I don’t know what you guys are whispering about, but I could use some help over here” he called, prompting Harry to lean over and grab the salad bowl. Sirius walked into the kitchen and grabbed another large dish filled with chicken. Once the table was fully set Harry called the boys, who were excitedly comparing different features on their new toys, and Remus and Hermione, who were still deep in conversation. 

“C’mon guys, don’t you want dinner?” he called fondly. The boys heads snapped up at lightning speed and they tripped over each other in their haste to reach the table, still chattering on about what their plans for their toys would be. Remus and Hermione took a little longer, still arguing good-naturedly about some obscure bill. Remus had left his chair parked in the living room and was leaning heavily on Hermione’s arm as they walked the few feet to the dining room. 

“Knee feeling better today, then?” Harry enquired. 

“It’s been a week and a half since the moon, if I don’t start moving it now it will be locked up until next month” Remus replied, looking less than enthusiastic about the idea of walking on his knee at all. Harry and Ron exchanged looks over the island, they knew it was only a matter of time until Remus decided that walking just wasn’t worth the pain and soreness it brought. Especially since Sirius’s own bad leg had a nasty habit of giving out if he leaned on it too heavily, making it harder for Remus to feel secure when he needed Sirius’s help. James lept up and pulled out his uncle’s chair as Hermione and Remus finally reached the dining room and Ron exited the kitchen holding a precarious tower of nested cups. Harry quickly swooped in and grabbed about half, picturing the inevitable crash and the subsequent panic attacks they would bring if they fell. Ron shot him a grateful look as they dispensed drinks all around the table. It was only water and pumpkin juice so it was all set out on the table within arm's length of the children in case of refills. After a brief moment of silence that had preceded all their meals since the death of Voldemort, they began to eat. 

“So,” started Ron, “What were you guys talking about, a promising new bill?” he aimed his question at Remus and Hermione while Harry shot him increasingly panicked looks across the table in a silent plea not to let them get started. Ron shot his husband a wicked look and Hermione immediately launched into an in depth summary of the new bill that was coming up to vote in the Wizengamot. Harry scowled at his smirking husband, but there was a playful light in his eyes. Sirius watched the exchange with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and his eyes soft with contentment and humor. 

It was nice to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione, once a trio of friends and now a trio in marriage so happy and relaxed. The past couple of years had been hard and rough. With conservative purebloods challenging the clear need for changes within the wizarding culture. Even Harry, the much celebrated hero and defeater of Voldemort was occasionally ridiculed for his stutter and overall introvert tendencies. It didn’t get any better when he refused to work for the Auror department in the ministry, choosing instead to open up a specialised boarding school for young children whose parents had been killed in the war. 

Harry was actually generally more popular in the wizarding community than either Hermione or Ron. Hermione had turned the government on it’s head with a relentless campaign to give civil rights to ‘creatures’ such as werewolves and vampires. She, along with Remus had created what the muggles referred to as a lobbyist group, that as far as Sirius could tell, just harassed the ministry and wrote op-eds until they got their way. Ron had similarly shocked the wizarding world by pioneering the use of muggle technologies, such as Remus’s own floating wheelchair, for wizarding use. The whole Weasley family, in fact, being one of the most active in the war, had suffered the most overall injuries. A few years after the final battle at Hogwarts they had created a company that combined muggle technologies with wizarding charms and spells. Ron had discovered that he had a very good head for business and making deals, and while his brothers experimented with dangerous spells Ron threw himself headlong into carving out a living in a world that remained in denial. 

But here, at their large wooden dining room table, with the children stuffing their faces, Remus and Hermione lecturing a glazed-eyed Harry and Ron looking at the family with love filling his face, Sirius was happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really want to make this accessible, so I created an audiofile of the chapter which you can find   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Rapid Progression of Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461821) by [enbysaurus_rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysaurus_rex/pseuds/enbysaurus_rex), [Thestruggleisreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleisreal/pseuds/Thestruggleisreal)




End file.
